


You'll Make A Great Mother

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Oviposition, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: He really shouldn't have left the path.





	You'll Make A Great Mother

Nothing good ever comes from leaving the path. That was something most people knew in this forest. It was something _he_ knew as well, but he had been sure that the shortcut would be worth it. He was well armed, he had armor, he was smart and quick on his feet. Surely he would know well before any danger could get close to him.

That’s what he’d been thinking as he’d stepped off the path, deeper into the woods. That’s what he’d kept telling himself as it had started to get dark, almost pitch black because even the scant light of the moon had been blocked by the thick trees. That’s what was going through his head when he tried to push through some trees only to find himself stuck. 

It wouldn’t have been so bad if it had only been one arm, but, unable to see what was causing the resistance he had just pushed his whole weight in. When he finally tried to pull himself back he began to realize that what he was pushing against might not be trees. It was something else entirely, sticky, flexible but strong and it was all over his arms and chest, now.

“….Shit.”

He tried to pull back again, digging his heels into the dirt in his effort.

“Shit.”

He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that it was bad. Getting stuck here, in the middle of the forest, unable to reach his weapons or move to defend himself. He was basically free dinner.

The exhaustion and frustration of the whole experience was rapidly transforming into panic, and he began to struggle. He thought for a moment that he might have been gaining some ground until he tripped, getting all but flung back into the strange substance, now getting his face and hair tangled up into it as well.

He released a string of curses, then jumped when he heard a soft giggle behind him. A person, there was another person here, they could help him!

He tried to squirm around to see but couldn’t even move to do that, so he settled for calling out.

“H-Help. Please. I have a knife on my belt please cut me out!”

The voice that responded was in a language he didn’t understand, one that didn’t even sound entirely human, and it froze him in place. He didn’t need to understand the words to understand the tone. It was one of cold amusement, not the voice of someone who wanted to help.

“Who… Who’s there?”

“Poor little fly…” This he could understand, even if it was heavily accented, and he began to squirm again. The woman’s voice was getting closer to him, but even worse than that was the _hungry_ tone in her voice. “Do not fret, I am not here to eat you…”

He felt hands flutter against his stomach, then caress it gently. In another situation it would have felt pleasant. But for now all he could do was wander what she meant.

“No, I have much better uses for you, little fly. Tonight you will mother my children.”

Her hands went lower as she spoke, gripping him through his pants, and it took him a few moments to consider what she had said. She didn’t say _father_ her children (something he might have been quite interested in, with the way her hands were touching him). She had said _mother_ her children. 

“Wh… What do you mean by that?”

“Hush, little fly.”

She was undoing his pants now, pulling them down around his heels, leaving him bare to the night air. The upper half of her body pressed against his back, though it wasn’t nearly what he’d expected. She was much taller, for one, and her chest was basically flat. But his focus on that was quickly stolen as she bent her head to press into his neck, kissing it softly as her hands worked him to fullness down below.

It was difficult to complain, in all honesty, as she kissed his neck and stroked him. It had been a long time since he had felt the touch of anything but his own hand, and she was stroking him with skill.

“Mmn… B-but… What do yo-”

“Hush,” it was spoken harsher this time, and he whimpered as she tightened her grip around him suddenly, sending a jolt of pain through the pleasure. Clearly it wasn’t wise to try and argue while she had his cock in her hand, so he quickly shut up again.

She continued like that for a long time, bringing him up and down, close to the edge each time but never quite pushing him over. He soon forgot the position he was in, trapped in the middle of the pitch-dark forest, his mind distracted by much nicer things. He was left whimpering and moaning, a perfectly willing victim of her ministrations.

At least, until he felt something press against the cleft of his ass.

It was thick, and wet, about the same cool temperature as the rest of her skin, though it felt colder because the rest of her had warmed through contact with him. His eyes suddenly shot open as it began to press against him, and he opened his mouth to complain only to find one of her hands clamping over his mouth.

“Hush…” She said again, then pressed her lips against his neck to suck at it. Her other hand began to work him faster, the pleasure now mingling with pain as whatever the thing at his ass was began to push its way into him. He began to struggle again, but it did nothing other than make the slow, inexorable push into his backside even more painful.

It slid deeply into him, and clearly it was _long_ as well as thick, surely bigger than any cock. What the hell was this woman? What the hell was she _doing_ to him?!

The hand at his cock finally sent him over the edge as he felt her finally settle into him, sliding in to the hilt. He came, body clenching down on her and now he heard _her_ moan, flushing as he realized she was enjoying this as much as he had enjoyed her hand. Maybe more.

She began to move, the wetness making her slick, her movements as easy as if she had only pushed a finger into there. She began to thrust into him in a slow rhythmic pattern, fucking him almost gently. It was humiliating as well as painful, though the pain was quickly fading as his body adjusted to the intrusion, leaving him only with the shame.

But then somehow she was getting even _bigger_. He let out a high whine as he felt something even bigger pressing against him. Was she still growing, somehow? Her thrusting changed a little, becoming shallower and faster, until it passed through. She moaned again as he felt something even deeper inside of him.

The clever mind he was praising himself for earlier finally kicked in and he put the pieces together. _‘Mother my children.’_ These were eggs. He could already feel another pressing against him. It went in easier this time, faster, and it didn’t take long before there was a third. And a fourth.

He screamed, the sound muffled against her hand, and tried to struggle even harder. But his attempts went ignored as she groaned into his ear, it was clear nothing he did would get a reaction from her until she was finished with him. He could feel tears running down his cheeks, but he was certain that meant as little to her as everything else. He was just a vessel for her to use.

Her movements got faster and despite himself, he found himself counting them. Each one as they pressed against him, trying to ignore the little jolt of pleasure he felt every time one pressed against something inside of him. It didn’t matter, of course, his body eventually got hard again on its own, and her hand started moving again, forcing his body to enjoy this violation.

Five… Ten… Twenty…

His stomach was starting to hurt, becoming distended by the eggs that she was pushing into him. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it as they filled him out, pushing into the deep recesses of his gut. And still she kept going. She only seemed to get more excited when he struggled, so eventually he went still, trying not to think about it, trying not to count…

Thirty… Thirty five…

He was caught off guard when she suddenly got even faster, making him cry out at the sudden burst of pleasure. Thirty six. Thirty seven. One was barely finished pushing into him when another one came. Thirty eight. Thirty nine. Forty.

The slick noises as she pounded into him were almost as horrible as the stretched out feeling of his stomach. Forty one. The slapping of skin on skin. Forty two. She cried out in her strange language and he was sure he was about to burst- Forty three.

Then suddenly she slammed into him, stopping entirely with a shuddered groan. He could feel the liquid that had been dripping down his legs suddenly flow faster and he realized that she must have - on top of everything else so far - come inside of him. At least whatever equivalent she had. Somehow it pushed him over the edge as well, making him suffer one last indignity.

“Ah…”

The hand at his mouth dropped to his stomach, caressing the distinct lumps that she could feel there.

“Yes, you will make a wonderful mother to my children.”

He wanted to scream, but all he could manage was an indistinct sob. She began to pull free of him, slowly, and he felt even more of the liquid spill free of him, dripping down his legs in a lewd reminder of what had just happened. He could feel an egg pressed against him, from the inside now, and he wanted nothing more than to push it out of him, get all of them out but he couldn’t even muster the effort. He was spent and sore, and nothing down there seemed to be reacting to his wishes after the punishment it had taken.

“Now to put you somewhere safe, little fly, we wouldn’t want you to get eaten up before our children have the chance to, would we?”

Alarm bells sang through his tired mind as she began to pull him free of whatever had trapped him, and for the first time he saw a hint of what she really was. Large, long insectile legs moved past his body, big enough to see the shadow of them even if he couldn’t see the details. They hooked the webbing and cut it, letting him loose of the anchor but still bound by it where it touched him.

Then they went up, into the trees, with him cradled in her human arms as the spider legs climbed. Her hand was over his mouth again, muffling the screams of protest until they were where she wanted him. Then she held him out with her arms, letting him face her as she started spinning web, using her legs to spin it around his own. She was human down to her waist, but the rest of her body was that of a massive spider, easily as big as a horse. 

He was left helpless as she spun the web around him, going up his legs, then his hips, then his chest. The last thing he saw was her content smile as she wrapped it around his head as well, leaving him only his nose to breathe before being hung in the tree. The last thing he felt, as his attempts at struggling finally wore out and he succumbed to the peace of sleep was the movement inside of his stomach.


End file.
